meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 018.5c
Nilani heads into the forest! 10:30:21 PM Kali: It's spring there now, and while it's a little chilly yet without a cloak, it's warm enough that almost all the snow is melted, leaving small piles of snirt behind. 10:30:47 PM Kali: There are little green shoots rising up around the door, which for some reason has a pile of what looks like lumber debris beside it. 10:31:37 PM Kali: Like a couple of trees exploded. 10:33:15 PM | Edited 10:33:20 PM Nilani: Nilani walks in, looking a bit worried, then notices the lumber bits and looks more than a bit worried. 10:33:28 PM Nilani: Janis? Hello? 10:33:36 PM Kali: A little vine pops up out of the ground beside her and snakes around her wrist, gently. 10:34:09 PM Nilani: Nilani jumps a bit at the contact, but looks at it inquisitively. 10:34:41 PM Kali: It sprouts a little tendril that points forward and to the left of where Nilani is standing. 10:35:57 PM Nilani: Nilani looks blankly at it for a second, then smiles and heads in that direction, gently trying to pull her hand from the vine. 10:36:27 PM Kali: The vine lets her go, but deposits a pretty white flower on her hand before it leaves. 10:37:21 PM Kali: Nilani finds a stone-paved path along a shallow brook, with water rushing along in the same direction she's heading. 10:38:13 PM Nilani: Nilani follows the path, looking around cautiously. 10:39:20 PM Kali: Eventually she finds Talas wading in a pond, dress hitched up around her waist. 10:40:01 PM | Edited 10:40:17 PM Nilani: Nilani waves at Talas. "Hello! Are you feeling better?" 10:40:33 PM Kali: Talas beams. "Oh yes, much better, thank you! I was going to fetch you some fish for dinner. I think all of you can eat fish, can't you?" 10:41:44 PM Nilani: I think so. I'm not familiar with the dietary needs of gnolls or shapeshifters, but the rest of us can eat fish safely. 10:42:53 PM Kali: Talas: Oh, good. I've filled one of the baskets with more fruit, too--and some tea. *Somebody* likes tea. And I'm working on more wine. I heard most of what you had got smashed. 10:43:20 PM Nilani: Need any help? 10:44:35 PM Kali: Talas: Oh, no, I've got it. What else do you need, do you think? I know Nate made you some beautiful things, and found you some musty old armor and things like that. But what can *I* give you? 10:49:04 PM Nilani: I don't know. I'm happy with what I have already. In the past week or so, I've been happier than I was in the last four years. I can't really think of anything to ask for. 10:50:13 PM | Edited 10:50:26 PM Nilani: Oh, wait. This might be a weird request, but do you know of a way to get... foreign ideas... out of someone's head? Memnotic Decontamination? 10:50:29 PM Kali: Talas: ... I don't *think* so. Does Nate? It sounds like the kind of thing he'd know. 10:51:50 PM Nilani: I'll ask him. Thanks for keeping us all alive, by the way. 10:53:25 PM Kali: Talas: Oh, well, that's my job. Although it turns out Nate can do just as well without me! Or nearly just as well. Although his poor observation deck is in some sort of fire thing now and I think his wing is bent. 10:57:20 PM Nilani: Nilani looks a bit worried. "I heard about the fire, but not the bent wing. Has he been in a similar state before?" 10:57:51 PM Kali: Talas: ... we-ell, he's been hurt before, you know. When he lost the bridge, that was very bad. 10:59:45 PM Kali: Talas: He probably wouldn't like me to say, though. He worries about people. Sometimes they try to hurt him, you know. 10:59:52 PM Kali: Talas: Or me. 11:00:35 PM Nilani: Nilani frowns a bit. "People can be jerks." 11:01:32 PM Kali: Talas: Oh yes, and he's so softhearted really. He can't bear to hurt people usually. 11:01:40 PM Kali: Talas: So I end up taking care of it. 11:01:55 PM Nilani: Nilani pales a bit. "noted." 11:02:25 PM Kali: Talas: Well it's *unkind* to just... leave them in a box and let them starve! Don't you think? 11:04:21 PM Nilani: I guess so, but living things are generally attached to the idea of living. Me, I'm trying to at least make it to my next decade. 11:05:15 PM Nilani: I'm probably being optimistic, but it's good to set goals, even if you're not sure you can accomplish them. 11:06:28 PM Kali: Talas: Well we wouldn't do that to *you.* You're perfectly sweet! But I can't just let somebody suffer like that. It's terrible. 11:08:21 PM Nilani: That's a relief. 11:09:31 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles a bit, then looks startled. "Oh dear. I almost forgot why I was here. Have you seen Janis?" 11:11:50 PM Kali: Talas: The short one with the bow? 11:12:01 PM Nilani: Nilani nods frantically 11:13:51 PM Kali: Talas blinks. "Oh, there she is. She's just come in. She's with that other girl, the one with the ears." 11:15:51 PM | Edited 11:16:03 PM Nilani: Nilani looks a bit befuddled. "But she said- ...wait. Was she here before I came?" 11:17:08 PM Kali: Talas: No, she just got here. 11:17:19 PM Kali: Talas points. "It's that way. Oh, take the basket with you!" 11:17:39 PM Nilani: Sure. 11:17:56 PM Nilani: Nilani grabs the basket. "Thanks again!" 11:18:21 PM Nilani: Nilani heads off towards the door. 11:19:07 PM Kali: Talas nods. 11:19:13 PM Kali: ((Feel free to show up in the other room.)) 11:20:08 PM Nilani: ((the one with the library, or the one I assume you made for Janis and Lira?)) 11:20:39 PM Kali: Oh, right. Sorry.